


conjure

by alwaysbuddy



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Internal Monologue, M/M, No Dialogue, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysbuddy/pseuds/alwaysbuddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have no time, no time at all, but Rafael always wants to indulge. Conjure him a way to rewind this moment for the rest of his life. He'll take it, and then some.</p><p>The water washes away the sleep in their faces, but never the craving that sleeps in their throats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	conjure

They don’t have much time. They never have time.

Sunrise, and Rafael had cracked an eye open to messy sheets, and tangled limbs. Sonny’s arm splayed loosely over his chest. Rafael’s face pressed against his shoulder. Their feet, stuck in the dance they had danced the night before, and all the nights prior. Rafael had kissed him awake, kissed him out of bed, and kissed him into the exhausted new morning. 

(Sonny had smiled, sleepy and warm, much like the light that had hit his face at an angle that made his eyes look an even brighter grey-green than usual. The sun truly deserves its namesake.)

Monday morning. Duty calls, and their cover stories for the weekend spent together are running out by the second, even as they breathe against each other’s skin amidst the humid air of the small bathroom in Sonny’s little apartment that they stumble into after catching sight of the position of the hands of the clock on the mantle.

Sonny’s feet are slipping on the wet tiles, but Rafael catches onto his hip and presses him back against the wall of the shower cubicle, presses him back and bites at his lip. There’s the ring of a phone outside the door, probably Sonny's, but Sonny fumbles behind them, turns the water up higher, and the pattering of their personal rainstorm grows louder.

Rafael runs his fingers back through Sonny’s hair, softer, always so when all the product’s been washed out. Sonny has always had soft hair, curling around the nape of his neck, falling over his forehead lightly when he leans in. Soft features, despite the angles. They have no time, no time at all, but Rafael always wants to indulge. Conjure him a way to rewind this moment for the rest of his life. He'll take it, and then some. 

The water washes away the sleep in their faces, but never the craving that sleeps in their throats.

He mouths down the soft slope of Sonny’s nose, kisses the soft curve of his neck, caresses the soft drop of his jaw to the base of his throat with the edges of his teeth. He feels across the planes of Sonny's body with his palms; his fingertips scrape over the slight scruff on Sonny's cheeks. Sonny is so very soft, and so very pretty under the dim light of the bathroom, but he is all hard lines where it counts, lines and angles and absolute fluidity.

God, Sonny Carisi. Rafael wants to kiss him all over, kiss him everywhere. Sonny leans into the way Rafael mouths over his neck, contented sighs and breathy little exhales. Rafael has always loved the way Sonny responds to him, with every kiss, with every touch.

There’s shampoo in Sonny’s hair and soap trickles down the back of Rafael’s neck, but it doesn’t stop Rafael from sliding down to his knees, it doesn’t stop Rafael from locking his palms around Sonny’s hips and murmuring for him to keep still.

Water drenches his vision. Sonny in his own right looks a vision, thinks Rafael. He’s never—he’s never been attracted to anyone this much in a long time. It’s strange. He’s almost forgotten what it feels like—the rush of emotion that follows when Sonny murmurs his name, silent, like the echo of a promulgation of an ordinance meant for the ears of no one but him. Rafael contemplates this even as he slides his mouth down onto Sonny’s cock, and fits his fist around whatever he can’t take.

A hand holds tight in his hair. Rafael glances up through watery lashes to see the Sonny biting hard on the knuckles of his other, eyes fluttering with every lick that Rafael presses into the underside of his cock, long slow drags of his lips that end with hard sucks, making Sonny’s grip tighten, making Sonny’s teeth grit harder, making Sonny’s spine curve back against the wall.

Everything is wet, and loud, and hot. Rafael hollows his cheeks around Sonny’s cock and watches the way Sonny’s mouth falls open in a soundless moan, grip faltering. Rafael could watch him like this forever. Rafael could just look at Sonny forever. He wouldn’t be missing much else, to be honest. The entire world could be contained in Sonny’s smile, and that would be all he needs. Goddamned Sonny Carisi, and the smile that Rafael misses each second he doesn't see it.

There is never enough time. Sonny comes with his cock still in Rafael’s mouth, knuckles bitten to the point of heavy bruises. Rafael licks his lips and straightens back up, knees wobbly, hand reaching for the wall to push himself back up. The water is still running, and he’s sure that the hot water’s going to run out at some point, but what does Rafael care.

Rafael kisses Sonny once more. Another, and another, and another, until he can no longer feel the drops of water that roll down his skin, until all he feels is Sonny all around him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this happened, because: 1) sleepy morning shower sex, 2) established relationships are adorable, and 3) are there any other reasons needed? 
> 
> Nah, didn't think so.


End file.
